Salah Siapa
by AiMalfoy
Summary: Semuanya salah siapa? Hinata, Tsukishima atau kacamata? {Tsukishima/Hinata}


**Salah Siapa**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

 **This story (c) AiMalfoy**

 **.**

[saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan pribadi]

 **.**

 **~ ENJOY ~**

 **.**

Sebagaimana bulan tak akan bersinar tanpa matahari, Tsukishima tak bermaksud menganalogikan fakta tersebut dengan dirinya dan Hinata, sebab, ia sampai hari ini masih bisa bersinar—samar-samar di balik awan hitam—seorang diri meski tanpa hadirnya sosok yang disebut-sebut sebagai replika matahari.

Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya salah, atau sebenarnya memang benar-benar salah namun Tsukishima enggan mengakui. Bukan karena pemuda itu menganggap dirinya tidak pernah salah, tapi karena ia ingin sepenuhnya meyakini—pada dirinya sendiri—bahwa bahkan tanpa hadirnya Hinata, ia akan baik-baik saja; akan tetap bersinar dalam gelapnya malam yang kelam dan tak berbintang.

Ia sangat yakin bisa bertahan, namun tidak bisa menyebutkan sampai kapan.

Sampai kapan?

Sampai badai berlalu dan membiarkan matahari merindu lantas datang menghampiri dirinya?

Ia sungguh tak ingin menganalogikan perihal bulan berputar mengelilingi matahari (bukan sebaliknya) yang mana sangat tidak seperti dirinya. Biarlah yang mana yang akan berputar, ia tak mau ambil bagian untuk sekadar memusingkan hal yang tidak menjadi urusannya. Setidaknya, itu yang berusaha ia tanamkan dalam kepala.

Dan hal itu juga menjadi satu dari sekian banyak alasan kenapa Tsukishima mengerutkan dahi penuh tanya, mendapati dirinya kebingungan berpikir kenapa matahari bersusah payah menapaki jejaknya dan kembali mengulurkan tangan meski di belakang sana bumi menantikan kehangatan.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, Tsukishima, kita bisa bicarakan hal ini baik-baik." Dari sudut mata ia melihat tubuh kurus Hinata menegang—entah karena apa—berdiri tegak dengan jemari yang bersarang pada ujung bajunya; menarik pelan, entah, mungkin ingin memastikan bahwa Tsukishima sungguh-sungguh memperhatikan.

"Semua tentangmu tidak ada yang baik," jawab Tsukishima asal. "Menyingkir, kau menghalangi jalanku."

"Kumohon?"

Matahari itu bersinar sayu, Tsukishima tetap menolak bahwa bukan dirinya yang menjadi sebab.

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh, tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata juga tuli," desisnya menyingkirkan tangan mungil yang menempeli bajunya. "Kubilang, menyingkir."

Hinata merengut, beralih meraih pergelangan tangan bebas yang bersembunyi dalam saku. "Ayolah, Tsukishima, jangan begini," rajuknya menatap kedua alis bertaut (yang Hinata pikir mungkin akan jadi permanen) jauh di atasnya. "Kau hanya perlu mendengar, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan."

"Tentu perlu!"

Tsukishima dari balik kacamata memandang tajam yang mungkin andai saja tatapan bisa menusuk, mungkin kepala Hinata sekarang sudah berlubang (namun itu hal bagus, bukan? Jika matahari berlubang, ia bisa menyusup ditengah-tengah menjadi satu). "Perlu? Oh tentu, kau merasa perlu menjelaskan bagaimana ketika pagi-pagi sekali raja menyibak rambutmu di halaman sekolah dan kau tersipu malu-malu menikmati kerendahan hatinya, bukan begitu, Hinata? Aku sudah melihat semuanya, jadi simpan saja omong kosong itu, aku tidak memerlukannya."

Datangnya rangkaian kata yang baru saja terucap membuat Tsukishima bertanya-tanya dari mana asal-muasalnya. Ini sangat tidak seperti dirinya yang kesal karena hal-hal sepele. Tapi apa yang Hinata lakukan baginya tidak lagi tergolong dalam kategori sepele.

"Apa?! Ya Tuhan, Tsukishima, kau salah paham!"

Tsukishima mendengus remeh. "Jangan pikir aku buta, Hinata, aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Memangnya kau lihat dari mana, _sih_?"

"Dari jendela kelas, tentu saja."

"Kau bilang, kau melihatnya sendiri, kan? Maka harusnya kau melihat kalau saat itu Kageyama mencengkeram kepalaku, bukan menyibak rambutku, Tsukishima!" Hinata meracau kesal. "Mungkin kacamatamu itu sudah waktunya untuk ganti supaya penglihatanmu tidak berburuk sangka terus!"

Tubuh jangkung itu tergugu menatap dua bola mata berapi-api yang seakan-akan mampu membakar habis segala prasangka dalam benaknya dan menyisakan abu dalam diam.

Jadi begitu? Semua yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah kesalahan atas membaranya api di dada? Tak terbayang andai ia tak berdekatan dengan mataharinya dalam waktu yang sedikit lebih lama, bayangan apa yang akan semena-mena melintasi pandangannya, mengeluhkan jika dalam waktu singkat saja matanya bisa mengada-ada.

Tsukishima berdeham. "Mungkin kau benar, aku perlu berganti kacamata." Ia pun turut mengamini, melimpahkan segala cemburu buta tak beralasan di hatinya pada seonggok kacamata tak berdosa sembari menyembunyikan rona malu di pipi dengan membuang muka ke jendela, terlebih ketika Hinata nyengir kuda seolah penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi? Kau tidak marah lagi, kan?" Desak Hinata yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangan pada lengannya.

"Sebagai gantinya," sahutnya mengalihkan topik. Ia kesal melihat cengiran Hinata, tapi dalam waktu yang sama ia juga bahagia cengiran itu ditujukan padanya. Karena harusnya memang seperti itu, senyum Hinata harus selalu untuknya. "Kau harus ikut denganku membeli kacamata."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu," Mataharinya tertawa, menunjukkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mengajakku kencan, kan, tuan tukang cemburu?" Kikiknya lagi.

"Diam, pendek."

Hinata hanya tertawa-tawa sembari memeluk lengannya.

Tsukishima meralat segala apa yang diyakininya, ia betul-betul butuh matahari untuk menerangi apa yang ada di depan mata tanpa berburuk sangka. Meski akhirnya ia tetap perlu memperbarui kacamata.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

a/n :

jadi saya kemarin baper setengah mampus abis baca fanfic (tsukihina) berjudul cicadas milik kikireed sampe rasanya hati ini bolong. makanya saya berinisiatif untuk menambalnya (lagi) sendiri dengan membuat fic ini, yah, anggep aja plester #dibuang

terimakasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :)))

.

.

.

.

.

Regards,

AiMalfoy.


End file.
